Let It Go
The Plan C escape is on thin ice, literally, as your next flight out of Finland leaves from the middle if a glacier Cast * Janine De Luca * Evan Deaubl * Tom De Luca * Maxine Myers * Amelia Spens Plot Humanity's Last Hope You watch as your flight back leaves without you - it took off when the alarms sounded. Runner 7 has a new plan, but it's not exactly safe. You'll need to reach a refuelling station in the middle of a glacier. A Fighting Chance A large pack of wolves have picked up your scent. Luckily the Wakened Land members have left some snow shoes lying around, which should help with your escape. Good Motto For Life There The Minister's soldiers are looking for you in trucks, but you can evade them by crossing a frozen lake. Everyone's roped together with at least one buddy, just in case the ice breaks. Keep The Pace Up Ominous cracking noises aside, you make it across the ice to a glacier shelf. You take point as the group moves along the ledge as fast as possible, in single file. Make Me Proud You're almost there when the shelf suddenly gives way; Runner 7's fallen and is now stuck in an ice-fall. Janine's determined to rescue him, but he reminds her the mission is more important. Reluctantly, Janine agrees to leave Runner 7 behind, and become leader of Netrophil. A Word With Mr Sissay Once everyone is safely on a plane, Amelia reveals she swiped a test tube full of Sigrid's serum. Suddenly the Minister's voice is broadcast through the plane's comms; she now knows who you are, and that Steve Sissay has been lying to her. S05E36 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript sounds, gunshots, plane takes off SAM YAO: Uh, guys? Guys, was that our plane? AMELIA SPENS: Well, not anymore. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve missed the plane. It took off when those alarms sounded. EVAN DEAUBL: They haven’t seen our faces, but they know we’re here. MAXINE MYERS: So what now? TOM DE LUCA: Keep running. Have to keep running! If you stop, they catch you! JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, it’s all right. Remember, I won’t leave you again, I promise. I won’t let them take you prisoner. TOM DE LUCA: You’ll shoot me in the head first? JANINE DE LUCA: I promise. I keep my word. TOM DE LUCA: Okay. All right. What do we do now? EVAN DEAUBL: There might be another plane, but it’ll be dangerous. AMELIA SPENS: More dangerous than the Minister catching us and doing to us for fun what she was doing to those babies? SAM YAO: No, she’d just kill you, though. It’d be me she’d do that to. That’s immunity, isn’t it? EVAN DEAUBL: We’re going to have to take the risk. When I was quartering the area, I spotted an aircraft refueling station. It’s in the center of a glacier. You should only really try to reach it by air. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s our target, then. We’ll have to be fast. If they get all the planes off the runway at the refueling station, we’re stuck here, and they’ll shoot us down like dogs. And then there will be no one left to oppose the Minister. We are – and I can’t stress this enough – humanity’s last hope. Run! howl SAM YAO: Those wolves have our scent, don’t they? MAXINE MYERS: Those wolves? The pack of uh, what do you reckon, 30, 40? SAM YAO: Oh, what do you think, Five? I think it could be 50 wolves. Nice round number. EVAN DEAUBL: They’re hunting us. Reminds me of old times. AMELIA SPENS: Look, over there. Wakened Land have left spare snowshoes. If we can get them, we’ll have a fighting chance against, well, against the wolves, anyway. Quickly! howl, engines run EVAN DEAUBL: The Minister’s soldiers are looking for us. They don’t know who we are, but they know someone broke into their base. We have to head across the frozen lake. That’s the only place they won’t be able to take the trucks. From there, we can circle around the edge of the glacier. JANINE DE LUCA: If we’re heading across the ice, we’ll rope ourselves together in small teams. Runner Five, you and I will rope together with Tom. TOM DE LUCA: Promise? You promise not to let them catch me? JANINE DE LUCA: Bullet right here, Tom. Angled down the frontal lobes to explode the skull and destroy the brainstem. I promise. Runner Seven, you’ll rope together with the doctor. EVAN DEAUBL: Good, yes. We’ll get you home to your daughter, Doctor. AMELIA SPENS: I suppose that means I’m roped together with Sam. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m happy about it either. AMELIA SPENS: Let me assure you that if you fall into the lake, I’m cutting the rope. SAM YAO: Oh, good! So am I! AMELIA SPENS: You know perfectly well you’re at least as likely to cut your hand. Just try to keep me alive, or you’re dead. EVAN DEAUBL: A good motto for life, there. Everyone, across the ice. Run! ice cracks SAM YAO: Whoa, whoa! What was that? Did everyone hear the ice cracking? AMELIA SPENS: Just keep running, Sam. If you slow me down, I will kill you. SAM YAO: Fair enough. MAXINE MYERS: Sigrid’s trucks are avoiding the frozen lake, so they have to go over the hill. It’s steep going. EVAN DEAUBL: Not far now. Doctor, take my hand. Climb up onto this ledge. We have to keep moving across the glacier. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, you take point. We’re crossing the glacier in single file. We’ll follow in your footsteps. Tom and I will be behind you, then Miss Spens and Mister Yao, then the doctor and Runner Seven bring up the rear to maintain security. AMELIA SPENS: That’s very good. Keep us safe in the middle. EVAN DEAUBL: Five, you have to keep your pace up. If you slow now, we all slow. Keep moving! Run! TOM DE LUCA: I see it. There, up ahead. The airfield. JANINE DE LUCA: They’re moving them as fast as they can, but there are too many planes. Unless they all sacrifice their lives to stop us leaving, we’ll be on a plane out of here within a few minutes. cracks, MAXINE MYERS shouts Doctor Myers! What is it? AMELIA SPENS: The ice has opened up under – oh, it’s Runner Seven. He’s dangling above a parapet attached to the rope around Maxine’s waist. SAM YAO: Well, quick, pull him up! MAXINE MYERS: I’m slipping. I’m falling! SAM YAO: I’ve got you, Maxie. I’ve got you. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, good. Now I, too, will topple to my inevitable death. Can we just pull him up and get out of here? static EVAN DEAUBL: I don’t think that’s going to be possible, I’m afraid. JANINE DE LUCA: What nonsense! There are six of us. Come on. Doctor Myers, secure your rope to the peg I’m nailing into the ice. Now, attach your carabiners to my guy rope and Five’s. Now you’re secure. Runner Seven, we will have you up here in a few minutes. EVAN DEAUBL: I’m afraid you won’t, no. It’s my bloody leg. I’ve spun around and triggered an ice fall. My leg is trapped in a crack in the glacier. JANINE DE LUCA: Well, that will take a little longer to resolve, but we have a doctor here. I’ll abseil down, cut you out of the ice with my saw, then we can splint you up. EVAN DEAUBL: Sigrid’s soldiers will find you. The planes will take off. You’ll be trapped! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Seven, I do not leave people behind. EVAN DEAUBL: I know. That’s why I’m going to take the decision out of your hands. rope SAM YAO: Oh no! He’s cutting through the guy rope. MAXINE MYERS: Don’t do that, Seven. I will jump down myself to stop you. EVAN DEAUBL: You won’t. You and Sam have to get back to your wife and daughter. Janine, Tom, you have something there that Sigrid’s been seeking for years. It is your job to keep it safe now. Netrophil is gone, Janine. I’m the last one. But you have to use what we were protecting to destroy the Wakened Land. That makes you Jerry! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Seven, this is unacceptable! We will come and get you! AMELIA SPENS: Oh, let him get on with it. He’s clearly got his heart set on this martyr bit. Typical Netrophil, if you ask me. So dramatic. EVAN DEAUBL: Say it, Janine. You’re Jerry. Tell me you’ve taken it. JANINE DE LUCA: I will not! TOM DE LUCA: Jane, it’s his choice. Remember, this is what he wants. Remember, we talked about that? EVAN DEAUBL: Sam, Runner Five, look after Bonnie for me. She’s a good dog. Please, Janine. You’re Jerry. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m Jerry. EVAN DEAUBL: Thank you. You’re worthy of it. Now go. I don’t want any of you to see this. Get that cup and books out of the country. Steal a plane! Go back to England. The world is depending on you. Make me proud. Run! SAM YAO: Runner Five, one of the ground crew is behind you. Keep moving! AMELIA SPENS: All right, I’m on the plane. I am safe. Mission is a success. SAM YAO: Runner Five, jump, now! JANINE DE LUCA: There. We’re all on. Apart from Runner Seven. MAXINE MYERS: It was the right choice, Janine. The mission, remember? JANINE DE LUCA: There are no easy rules, are there? MAXINE MYERS: Not often, no. TOM DE LUCA: Ready for take-off, Jane? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, ready for take-off. AMELIA SPENS: Well, that was exciting. You all got your cup full of blood – gross, but each to their own – and I should keep this to myself, but hey, we’ve bonded now, and I turned out to be a good person after all, so look what I picked up in aisle two. SAM YAO: That’s a tube of that serum from the room with the babies. How did you even – are you like, a magician? A wizard? You were in our sight the whole time. How – when did you sneak off and pick that up? MAXINE MYERS: And why? I thought you were horrified by what she was doing to those babies. I still can’t bear to think about it. Those poor children. AMELIA SPENS: Well, it is horrifying! I wouldn’t do it. I wanted to rescue them all, if you remember. But as it’s happening, one might as well benefit from it, don’t you think? SAM YAO: You know, for a moment there, I thought you were all right, but no. You are the worst. MAXINE MYERS: The actual worst. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you flatterers. I’m really not. dings SIGRID HAKKINEN: Hello, crew of the Wakened Land jet 132. This is Sigrid Hakkinen, the Minister for Recovery. SAM YAO: She’s broadcasting to the plane. She can’t know it’s us. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I had to check several security cameras to make sure you were who I thought you were. But well… Runner Five. I had thought you were a zombie. And Janine De Luca. What a jolly surprise to find you’re still alive, my dear. MAXINE MYERS: Oh crap. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You must come for lunch, Janine. And in the meantime, I must have a word with Mister Sissay. I do think there are one or two things he’s been keeping from me. Still, a little chat should iron that all out. And then I can turn my attention to you.Category:Mission Category:Season Five